


Wash Days Blue.

by Omega696



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fail Wolf, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up Too Fast, Hair care, M/M, Mentions of Stiles Only, No Peers, Puppies, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott and Isaac are Puppies, Scott is Understanding, Shampoo - Freeform, wolf brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up fast meant that somethings got left undone, somethings left unlearnt. Derek knew this and accepted this, he had had too for a long time.</p>
<p>Derek sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and it felt dry to him, sort of brittle. Something else he never picked up either, how to take good care of your hair, had never really thought about it too much. Derek's brow furrowed as he thought for a second, Scott and Isaac had really good hair... Maybe if he snuck in, they were out tonight, he could see what they used, might give him some ideas.<br/>What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Days Blue.

Isaac was giving Scott that look, the look that says he doesn't believe him and Scott knows it. Scott eyes shift defensively. "What?" he asked as they climbed up the steps to the front door of the McCall house.

"I know you know what happened to my slice of Pizza." Isaac said and crossed his arms and giving Scott his best glare as Scott unlocked the front door.

Which Scott thought always made him look even more like a puppy, though according to Stiles Scott had no room to call anyone else a puppy, but that's not what was important right now. "I honestly don't know why you didn't see what happened to your last slice of Pizza." Giving Isaac his best innocent face.

Which Isaac thought made Scott look even more like a puppy, according to Stiles they were both puppies and just as adorable. Isaac harumphed. "Don't try to get that past me, I know your tricks, telling half truths to get passed my lie detection." And Isaac did because every time Scott did it, and it was to try to keep him safe by not telling him about fights or dangerous meetings, and Isaac was wise to him now.

Scott looked down in a hangdog expression, and blushed embarrassedly. "It looked so lonely sitting there while you went to the bathroom. I thought it would want to be with it's pizza friends." He said giving a little pout.

Isaac lasted twelve seconds glaring at the young True Alpha, then gave it up as a bad job and hugged Scott and nuzzled into him and Scott reciprocated the nuzzle back to Isaac. "Still gonna make you pay for that though." He mumbled and felt Scott smile.

"Ok" Scott told him.

The pair separated and Scott turned the handle and opened the front door into the hall, he and Isaac were taking of their boots and Jackets and Isaac was folding his scarf when they heard a thud and a curse from upstairs. Scott instantly went on the defensive followed by Isaac, with a look and a glance telling his Beta the plan they set of silently. Stepping over the stair that creaked and padding silently up the stairs and towards the hall, avoiding the end table with the loose leg the pair stalked forward.

As they drew close to Scott and Isaac's room they flicked their hands in unison and their claws extended. Scott could feel his canines grow but his outward features stay mostly human and knew Isaac was the same, after all it could be a human burglar and them making protests of monsters as they got carted of by the Sheriff would be bad. Especially the talk about security and secrecy the Sheriff would give them, had given them after one to many close calls with regular human miscreants.

Sliding into the darkness of the bedroom, red and gold eyes scanned the room and took note of the opened window and the scent of someone else in their den. Scott frowned and scented again, there was a newer scent but it was familiar, his senses told him family/pack, then he identified it, they had tried to mask their scent but he caught it. A tap on his back told him Isaac got it as well.

Straightening up Scott looked at Isaac and Isaac shrugged conveying a clear 'I have no idea', to which Scott gave signal of agreement. Frowning again the pair turned to the bathroom, where there was another curse, and silently went in. The pair stood in the Doorway facing the tub/shower and saw the intruder facing the shower shelf, caught up in what they were doing and not not paying attention.

"Derek?" Scott asked with curiosity and hesitance in his voice, putting into that one word a question of what the hell was going on.

Derek froze and the young wolves could here the resigned sigh slip from the older wolf's lips.

Isaac reached over and flipped on the lights, and all three wolves winced a second as their enhanced eyes adjusted.

Derek slowly put the bottle down and turned around and got out of the tub. Scott and Isaac were clearly and understandably giving him questioning looks about why he was fully clothed and standing in their shower. "I thought you were out tonight." Derek said instead.

Scott nodded. "We were." He told Derek.

Isaac added. "The Movie was cancelled, we went for Pizza instead. A certain were-piggy had my last slice." Isaac couldn't resist adding the last bit and was rewarded when Scott shot him a pouting look and a mumbled he wasn't a were-piggy, to which Isaac grinned.

Derek shifted uncomfortably and the pair returned their attention to him, Scott raised a questioning eyebrow. "Soooo, what's going on." He prompted.

Derek looked like he was considering his words. "I needed to check something out..."

Isaac's eyebrow joined Scott's in being raised. "What?"

Derek mumbled something and the pair made a questioning noise. Derek sighed again, caught in the act and no way out. "Shampoo... I was checking out your shampoo... Scott, your hair and Isaac's always looks nice, I just... I just got curious to what you used." He admitted looking at a spot two feet to the left of the younger wolves.

Isaac frowned. "You couldn't ask us?" He asked.

Scott was about to say something similar but he could see Derek looking uncomfortable about the whole situation and just caught plain wrong footed and paused for a second. "What do you normally use?" He asked instead, and could feel Isaac giving him a questioning look.

Derek frowned as well, obviously expecting some form of ribbing or chewing out about privacy. "Uhhh... Soap, shower-gel whatever is on hand." He replied, his own questioning look joining Isaac's.

Scott nodded. "Ok, so what were you looking to do?" Prompting Derek with an even tone.

Derek shrugged. "Just, you know, make it less dry." He said.

Scott nodded and got the message and put the pieces together. Derek didn't really have a peer group of sorts apart from the Pack, he never socialised much out side of that group so he didn't feel he had anyone to talk to about stuff like this, and given his life from the fire onwards it wasn't exactly normal so things like working out a shower routine past the utilitarian getting clean, or what to use to take care of personal grooming besides the basics never really entered into Derek's world. The whole idea of treating your hair, even every now and then, to something a bit deeper with conditioner or even oil treatments, and he would emphatically tell anyone that was his Mom's idea to start with after a particularly bad slime goblin attack got Isaac and Scott, but the warm oil was nice so they kept that up, but Derek hadn't had anything like that.

The three of them stood there for what seemed like hours to Derek, in an uncomfortable silence. Then Scott turned to look at Isaac. "Can you go grab the deep conditioner from Mom's bathroom and a chair." He asked and Isaac raised both eyebrows conveying his surprise, but nodded and slipped out the bathroom. Scott looked back to Derek. "Ok you'll need to take you jacket and T-shirt off."

Derek gave him a perplexed look. "What?"

Scott shrugged, "You can work it out yourself if you want too, but I found it easier when Mom walked me through it, and so did Isaac. I mean we both knew how to wash out hair before, and put some stuff through it, but getting blood and gore out tends to strip your hair, Mom showed us how to condition it properly and put some of the lost oils and stuff back." He said with a shrug. Derek looked at him. "Nothing wrong with knowing how to Manscape, well Wolfscape yourself. Every modern Werewolf knows hows to treat their fur you know." Scott added with a grin.

Derek gave Scott an exasperated look and Isaac snorted as he had arrived back with the items and caught the last part of the conversation. Scott turned and beamed at Isaac and took the conditioner from him and the oil treatment that Isaac thought to pick up, and Isaac took the chair over to the tub.

Scott held up the oils. "Ok, first off, if you've not  done anything with your hair beyond cleaning it, then we'll put in some oil to nourish it. After that we can wash it and put is some conditioner. Dude, you'll need to get your jacket and shirt off, otherwise the oil can get everywhere, it's not the first time it's run all down my back." He made a hurry up gesture with his hands.

Isaac rolled his eyes to himself at Derek's stiff nature and turning back from where he had been filling up the sink with hot water to warm the oils, reached over to 'help' Derek take off the jacket. Derek resisted at first but gave it, and soon stripped of his T-shirt as well which Scott took with the Jacket from Isaac and tossed them onto the bed, while Isaac got a couple of towels and put the Oil bottle into the water to warm. As Scott came back into the bathroom Derek shot him a look that more said 'frightened bunny' rather than 'bad ass Werewolf'. Scott couldn't resist an amused look he shared with Isaac as the pair guided Derek over to the tub, Derek acting like he was about to be tortured.

"Now you want to massage this in and let it sit for a while, you can use these on your hair and sideburns and beard too and if you wolf out you can nourish the extra fur too..." Scott started to explain.

\--------

Melissa came in from the night shift and quietly closed the front door. It was still early and the boys might still be asleep. She put her keys in the dish, bag down and shucked of her coat. Sighing, Melissa toed her sneakers off and allowed herself a stretch before heading into the kitchen to make a cup of 'Moms Brew' tea, which Scott had gotten her from an on-line tea specialist.

As she walked past the arch to the living room, she stopped and frowned at the light flickering from the silent TV. She looked into the room and saw her boys camped out on the couch, fast asleep, Isaac in his usual position tucked into Scott's shoulder with Scott's arm protectively over him. What was different was both boys were shirtless and had towels draped around their necks like they were there to catch water. Melissa entered the room and was surprised to see Derek Hale of all people asleep on the recliner, in a similar dressed state to the boys. That got Melissa's eye brow raised questioningly. She looked around for anything odd and her search stopped at the coffee table, on it was a pile of hair products, grouped together by type and obviously in a usage order. Sitting next to it were a pile of Pizza boxes. The top box had a marker sitting on it, and in Scott's slopped handwriting was a message 'Here Lies Isaac's last slice. I shall defend his and it's honour with my Life! Scott esq. True Alpha.' and it brackets in Isaac's handwriting 'Also a cuddly puppy!'.

Melissa snorted at that and the wolves stirred at the noise. "Shh, it's just me boys, go back to sleep." She told them and Scott and Isaac mumble a 'hokay mom.' before drifting back into puppy snores. She smiled and pulled the thrown from the back of the couch and covered the pair who snuggled in more, if that were possible. She turned and saw Derek feigning sleep, somewhat badly, Melissa smiled and picked up the second throw, then went over to Derek and unfurled it, she leaned down and whispered "That goes for you too mister." Derek gave a barley perceptible nod at the 'Mom' order and Melissa couldn't help but smile as she draped the throw over Derek as well, he was just another of her boys too, and just as much a puppy as the other two at times, she reflected.


End file.
